This invention relates to a spray head having a spray engine and a metal shell retained on the spray engine.
Spray heads for use in homes commonly have hand-held or extending portions allowing the user to manipulate the direction of water spray as desired. Recently, spray heads have been manufactured in separate pieces including a spray engine and a spray cover designed to be placed over the spray engine. The spray covers are formed to include the necessary retaining elements to secure the spray cover to the spray engine.
By separately providing the components of the spray head the user can select among different spray covers providing a desired look. The spray covers are plastic to provide an inexpensive and lightweight device that can be easily manipulated by the user. However, adding surface finishes after forming the spray covers is difficult because many plating materials are not compatible with a plastic base.
However, forming a metal spray cover that includes the necessary retaining elements requires that the spray cover be formed using a casting or forging process. Spray covers manufactured from a casting or forging process result in a heavy difficult to use cover.
It is therefore desirable to provide a spray head having a metal shell which is light weight and simply retained to a spray engine.